Officially Without You
by ItsaGleeThing
Summary: My first fanfic! How's Finn living without Rachel? What about her? What happens when Carole says that they're dating when they're not? How will they deal with it? 5 REVIEWS TO KEEP WRITING! follow me- @ItsaGleeThing
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic! How's Finn living without Rachel? What about her? What happens when Carole says that they're dating when they're not? How will they deal with it? 5 REVIEWS TO KEEP WRITING!**

Rachel was home, watching Funny Girl seeing how miserable her life has become, _without_ Finn. With Finn everything was just perfect, happy, cute, adorable. She had the love of her life. But now, she _officially _doesn't have him, because he _officially_ break-up with her and she was alone, definitely _alone._ But is lonley at the top, she thought.

Finn wasn't home he was in the road with his old and comfortable truck. He felt that when he was driving the pain of missing her, her sent, her smile, her laugh, her drama, her way to make everything look perfect was going away. But it wasn't. He still misses her. _A lot._

Finn's POV

I opened my house's door and entered in the living room where was standing my new ''family'', Mom, Burt and Kurt. I was staring at them. Until my mom says.

"We're moving!" my mom said as Kurt smiled and so did Burt

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I found a house that is really big, comfortable, and it has 3 rooms so you and Kurt don't need to share one". He answered smiling.

"That's awesome'' I said lying. I don't want to move from the house that I lived for so long, and I love my cowboy wallpaper as well. But at least I wouldn't have to share a room with Kurt.

My mom pulled me for a tight hug and just smile speechless.

"We're moving, so let's start putting our stuff in the boxes''. Kurt said

8 days later...

Rachel's POV

I was watching a stupid TV show until my phone started ringing, it was Kurt.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey Diva, how are you?" Kurt said happy.

"Hi Kurt. I have been better. You?''

"Couldn't be happier! I AM IN MY NEW HOUSE!"

"This is so great! How's everything? Did your dad have some problem with the moving? Because my uncle is a lawyer and he-" I was cut off by Kurt.

"Relax, Rachel. Everything is perfect! Do you wanna see my house, my new room?" He asked excited, but I was afraid to see Finn there. I miss him and he doesn't (I guess) miss me. So is really, _really_ hard for me.

"I don't know Kurt…" I said sadly.

"Relax, Finn won't be here. You can come now if you want to"

"Well, I guess I will. I am on my way!"

"See ya"

"Bye Kurt!"

In the Hudson's/Hummel's house…

The house was beautiful and new. Kurt showed her the whole house except Finn's room. He thought it wasn't good for her to go into there. She nodded. They were in the living room sitting and talking about random stuff.

"I am home!" Carole said happily. Rachel turned to face her and Carole pushed her into a hug, thinking that Finn was upstairs and that he and Rachel had made up. But they haven't.

"Oh Rachel I am SO happy that you and Finn have finally made up! He loves you! He couldn't stop sobbing when he saw yours "finchel stuff" box! I am so happy for you both! Where is he? I want to hug him and tell him how much I am happy for you both! Oh God I AM SO HAPPY, for you!'' Carole said.

Rachel didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry in the situation. Carole had no idea what was going on. Rachel wasn't with Finn anymore. She was alone, _officially _alone. She was shocked as well about Carole saying that Finn still kept the "finchel box", she really thought that he had thrown it away.

Rachel looked to Kurt who didn't know what to say as well. So Rachel started embarrassed of the situation.

"Oh… erm-ah- Me and Finn didn't made up Carole'' she said almost crying and looking to the floor.

"Oh sweetie! I AM SO SORRY!" Carole said pulling her into a hug and sitting with her in the sofa. "I am sorry" Carole said again, still hugging her.

"Me too" Rachel said now crying. And with that the door opened. It was nobody but him. Finn Hudson, _her_ Finn.

**My first fanfic! How's Finn living without Rachel? What about her? What happens when Carole says that they're dating when they're not? How will they deal with it? 5 REVIEWS TO KEEP WRITING!**

**DRAMA is coming up! Sorry for the short chapter! I promisse the next will be bigger and better! 5 reviews for me to keep writing! Follow me on twitter- ItsaGleeThing **


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on ''Officially Without You'' : _"Oh Rachel I am SO happy that you and Finn have finally made up! He loves you! He couldn't stop sobbing when he saw yours "finchel stuff" box! I am so happy for you both! Where is he? I want to hug him and tell him how much I am happy for you both! Oh God I AM SO HAPPY, for you!'' Carole said._

_Rachel didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry in the situation. Carole had no idea what was going on. Rachel wasn't with Finn anymore. She was alone,__officially__alone. She was shocked as well about Carole saying that Finn still kept the "finchel box", she really thought that he had thrown it away._

_Rachel looked to Kurt who didn't know what to say as well. So Rachel started embarrassed of the situation._

_"Oh… erm-ah- Me and Finn didn't made up Carole'' she said almost crying and looking to the floor._

_"Oh sweetie! I AM SO SORRY!" Carole said pulling her into a hug and sitting with her in the sofa. "I am sorry" Carole said again, still hugging her._

_"Me too" Rachel said now crying. And with that the door opened. It was nobody but him. Finn Hudson,__her__Finn._

Finn opened the door and saw his mom hugging a _petite_ girl, he couldn't believe in his eyes. It was nobody but her. Rachel Berry, his _Rach._

"What's going on here?'' he asked annoyed that his ex-girlfriend were in HIS house, hugging HIS mom, sitting in HIS sofa! And the most ironic thing was that she was no longer _HIS_ girl, and that made is heart ache."What is she doing here?''. Rachel quickly stood up and whipped the tears from her eyes. Carole was shocked with Finn. Kurt was watching the scene as a soap opera. Finn didn't know what to do.

"Thanks so much Carole and Kurt but it's getting late and I should go home.'' She said really fast as she grabbed her purse. She was opening the door when an arm stopped her.

Oh that touch, _that_ touch she didn't felt for weeks but it seemed like decades. His warm skin touching hers. She missed it. In her mind she kissed him deeply. But she didn't do nothing just stared at him as he did the same. Just look to those eyes… and try to understand if the lies, cheating, were really worth to they broke up. But as soon as they looked to each other's eyes he… he was speechless. She gently took his arm off hers and said a word that made the night for him "Good night Finn" She said as she left.

They were back in school. Everything was the same but nothing was the same…

She was catching her History book that was her next class until she heard some laughs and felt a icy thing in her face that started to burn after a few seconds, she had been slushied… Her life couldn't be better could it?

She entered in the bathroom and started crying, it was a soft and painful.

It was glee time! "Great" she thought.

She sat alone in the corner of the room just thinking about Santana, "what is her goal?" Rachel thought.

He entered, Finn entered in the room happy. She was happy for him to be happy.

After he sat, Santana entered with a basket. "Hey losers!" Santana said joking, but for Rachel that wasn't a joke.

"What is in there?" Artie asked.

"COOKIES!"

Santana gave cookies to everyone in the room except Rachel.

Rachel looked to the floor and Santana smirked. Everyone finished eating it, except Rachel. Mr. Shue entered in the room and said

"DUET DAY!" Everyone smiled except Rachel and Finn, they knew that they would probably have to sing together what was hard because soon as they voice collided the feeling would comeback. The feeling that he only felt when he was singing to her, his Rach.

"Finn and Rachel," he said pointing to them and everyone groaned "you are the leads, come on,". Rachel stood up and went to the center of the room and waited Finn who sighted and got up. "Okay, watched the movie "Music and Lyrics" yesterday and I thought that you could sing it and I couldn't imagine anyone but you guys singing it," Mr. Shue said as he gave them the music sheet. "Way Back Into Love" Finn and Rachel said together as they stared at each other. "Hit it!" Mr. Shue said as Rachel started to sing.

I've been living with a shadow overhead  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on

And Finn started

I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need 'em again someday  
I've been setting aside time  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind

And as they started to sing it together it was like the world was breaking down.

All I wanna do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love

They stared at each other and Rachel started walking in the choir room and Finn walked behind her.

I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not somebody just to get me through the night  
I could use some direction  
And I'm open to your suggestions

All I wanna do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end

There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation

All I wanna do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart to you  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
And if you help me to start again  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end.

They finished the song and a tear fall from Rachel's eye as she quickly whipped it away.

"Great job, guys! That's enough for today see you tomorrow" Mr. Shue said as the glee club went to the door.

Santana and Quinn pushed Rachel to the floor and laughed. Rachel started to cry because her ankle was hurting to bad. She sprained it. Rachel was the last to go out of the choir room no one saw her in the floor.

Finn forgot his notebook in the choir room and as he entered on it. He saw Rachel on the floor crying.

"Rach, what's wrong?" he asked as he rubbed her back.

"I fell and now I guess I have a sprained ankle'' she answered crying.

"Shhhh, is going to be okay. You can't walk, can you?".

"OF COURSE NOT FINN!"

"Well okay so hug me so I can carry you to the nurse" she hug him and he caught her bridal style.

"Thank you Finn"

"No problem"

They entered on the nurse and she told Rachel to rest and she could go home if she wanted. Rachel nodded and the nurse left Finn and Rachel alone in the room.

"So…" Finn started "Do you wanna go home, I think you should rest"

"Yeah, but we got Spanish and-" She was cut off by him

"You are going home," she nodded "I will drive you"

"Finn no you can't loose class, are you mad. You're not- " she was cut off again by him.

"I am driving you home!"

"Okay…"

He caught her in his arm again as he made his way to his old truck. He placed her in the seat and put the seat belt on her.

"Finn, is my ankle that is hurt, not my arm"

"Oh I was just being nice"

"You mean gentleman"

"You know that I don't have Idea what that means, right?" She laughed. God, she laughed. He missed her.

The whole ride was Rachel explaining to Finn what a gentleman means.

When he got into her house she gave Finn the door key. Today her parents were home and she was happy that they weren't be at work.

Finn opened the door still holding her in his arms.

"Hi Dad, hey Dadd-" this time Rachel wasn't cut off she was in shock. There was a woman in her living room talking to hers dads. This woman was holding

a 7 months baby. That woman was Shelby, _her _mom.

**DRAMA! Hahaha, well gleeks I am going to travel so I don't promise anything. I am travelling today and I want as many review possible!**

**Next chapter is going to have a lot of finchel moments! 5 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE WRITING! ItsaGleeThing**


	3. Chapter 3

"Shelby-" she started to cry in Finn's arm and weakly she said  
"Take me away from here,Finn. Please!"  
Finn didnt know what to do. She was no longer his, remember?  
"But Rach-" Finn was cut off by Rachel  
"Finn... PLEASE!"  
Finn nodded and took her still in bridal style to his car.  
He remembered Rachel crying in the summer when he wanted to know what  
happpemd with her and Shelby. She told him everything. So he knew how  
she felt.  
He put her on the passenger seat and she placed her hands on her knees  
and started crying, hard. Finn closed the door and seated in the  
driver seat. He didnt know what to do, where to go, what to say! So  
he tried to calm her down.  
"Rach, you have to calm down!" he said putting one hand in her back  
rubbing circles.  
"Finn, please! Take me away from here!" she started crying loudly.  
"Okay..." he said. He quickly knew where to take her.  
She was still crying and he was still driving.  
She didnt know where he was taking her, but as long as she was with  
him she wasnt worried at all. She trusted him, but he didnt anymore  
she thought.

He stopped the car in a parking lot of a closed dinner place, so they weren't any car parked there.

Rachel stopped crying that hard as she was when they left. And Finn  
noticed that.  
He stopped the car and took his seat belt off and turned to her. She  
was looking to the window the whole ride.  
"Better?" he asked looking worried  
She just shocked her head and started sobbing. He knew she was going  
to start crying. He knew her.  
He quickly took her seat belt off and pulled her to a tight hug.  
He didnt care if Rachel was not his girlfriend anymore. He would  
probably do this to any friend. Well, probably.  
Her head was in his chest and he was stroking her hair as she cried  
softly.  
"How could she Finn? I am a human! And she left me! For Beth! Oh  
My!"  
"Rach, please come down... She adopted Beth because it was already too  
late."  
"But Finn! That doesnt make any sense! She had me! She could call me!  
I would love to talk with her! Sometimes my dads dont umderstand me  
because they are mens! Do you know what I mean?" she asked looking at  
him with her eyes red. He looked at her like he didnt get a word of  
what she just said. She was still staring at him amd he said  
"Um no and yes. I dont know how is to not have a mom but I know how is  
to need someone." he was now staring at the window. "wait, does that  
mean that he needs me?" Rachel thought. She looked up at him with a  
smile that said ''ireallymissyoutoo''.  
He had no idea why was she starring at him. he quickly said  
"You know, sometimes I really need my dad. But he is not there!" his  
eyes started fill up with tears and so did hers.  
She remembered talking with Finn about his dad in the summer. She knew  
how emotional he was when the subject turned to his dad.  
"Finn please dont cry..." she told him touching his hair. He gentely  
took her hand out of his hair.  
It killed her when he took her hand out of his hair. It really did.  
She used to used to do this when he got sad or nervous. She could tell  
that it calmed him down.  
"Sorry." she said, it was barly a whisper.  
He took her out of his chest and put her seat belt on and whiped his  
eyes tightly and said  
"Where do you wanna go?"  
Yep, he is totally kicking me out she thought.  
"Thank you,Finn. Have a nice day." she said as she opened the door with a serious look in her face.  
She fell when she step out of Finn's truck and her ankle was hurting,  
badly.  
"Ouch" she said as Finn was getting out of the truck.  
"OH MY GOD RACH!". He gave her a hand and she took it and got up. They  
were staring at each other awakardly  
"Thanks..." she broke the silence.  
"You have to stop being such a drama queen!" he said chuckling.  
"Finn you know that I try!" she said with a serious look in her face.  
"Let me put you in the car. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah..." she said weakly with a sob.  
He put her inside the car and when her foot touched the ground she  
felt a horrible pain.  
"OW!" she said loudly.  
Finn was in his way to the drivers seat and he heard Rachel groaning  
in pain. He quickly seated.  
"Its hurting isnt it?" he asked looking at her ankle.  
"Just a bit..."  
"Well, Do you wanna go to your house?" he asked.  
"I- I..." she really didnt want to go to her house. Shelby was  
probably still there.  
"You dont wanna go, thats 's go to my place.'' He said while driving.

''Finn, you don't need to…'' Rachel was cut off.

''But I am.''.

The whole drive was silent, she stopped crying like she was 20 minutes before. When they arrived in Finn's house he helped her getting inside and then she sat awkwardly in the living room couch.

Finn went to the kitchen and brought her a glass of water, because he knew that when she was sad she needed water.

''Thank you.'' Rachel said before taking a deep sip.

''Soooo, what do you want to do?''

''Finn can I ask you something?'' Rachel said looking unconfortable.

''OH NO! Here we go! Another sentimental conversation!'' Finn thought but he nodded anyways,

''Can I take a shower?''she whisper.

''WHAT?''

''I fell when I made that drama thing in the parking lot, and I feel really dirty''. She said looking at the floor.

''Um, well, ok. But the bathroom is upstairs… So come on''. He said before she hugged him and catching her bridal style, again.

''Thanks'' she said as he was in the middle of the stair.

''No prob.''

When she reached his room he sat her in his bed that had his smell. He left the room leaving her alone. She lay on his bed knowing that he would be back.

Five minutes later he appeared with some towels and one of his T-shirts.

''Here,'' he said putting the towel and the T-shirt on the bed as she got up ''take your shower and get yourself changed''.

She tanked him and made her way to the bathroom. She already had shower in his house in the summer so the way wasn't any new for her.

Finn goes to the kitchen because he is really hungry and the door opens and Carole appears.

''Hi sweetheart!'' Carole says kissing his son's cheek.

''Hey mom" he says with a worried voice wondering what is going to be her reaction when she finds out that Rachel is taking a shower in his bathroom.

"Who's in the bathroom, Finn?" She asks worry. Because she can totally hears the water.

"Umm... What are you talking about mommy?" He tries to sound funny.

"Finn, who is taking a shower?" she asks.

"Rachel." Finn answers in a whisper.

"WHAT?" She asks stnned.

"Rachel." He says a little louder this time.

"Rachel Berry?" she asks smiling.

"Yeah…"

"May I ask what is she doing here?"

"Taking a shower." Finn answer with an obvious look in his face.

"Well I know about that but WHY is she taking a shower?"

Finn explained all the Shelby&Rachel story and Carole had tears in her eyes.

"Poor Rachel…" Carole says as Finn looks at his mom nodding. He was going to open his mouth when a someone screamed "FINN!" ,and that scream was from Rachel, Rachel Berry.

**I know, I know, you guys hate me! I AM SO SORRY I havent updated! I went to LA for my vacations and I really didn't have time to update! SORRY!**

**I went to Paramount Studios and I saw JENNA AND DIANNA DRESSED AS RACHEL BERRY (their clothes in ''Comeback'') They looked amazing as you guys saw! I also entered in Breadsticks! **

**Well the spoilers from next chapter of ''Officially Without You'': WHAT HAPPENS TO RACHEL?**

**WHAT IS FINN'S REACTION AFTER A BAD DREAM?**

**DAM DAM DAM DAAAAAM!**

**See you all in the next chapter!**

**FOLLOW ME, ok? ItsaGleeThing.**


	4. Chapter 4

DON'T OWN GLEE.

Finn ran upstairs to find Rachel screaming  
"Finn dont come in here!"

"But Rachel you asked me to!"  
"But you cant I am IN THE SHOWER!"  
Finn understood that it meant: "I am naked" so he cleared his throat  
and called his mom. His mom helped Rachel ho had fell thanks to her  
ankle. 20 minutes later Finn went to his room and found his mom  
stroking Rachel's hair.  
"Finn is really lucky to have a mom like you" Rachel told Carole who  
smiled and said  
"Can you please tell him that?" They both laughed and Finn smiled  
looking trough the door.  
Thirty minutes later.  
Rachel was in the sofa of Finn's house. They (Finn, Rachel, Carole and  
Burt) had dinner and Carole told Rachel she was going to take a shower  
but she was going to explain why Rachel was there for Burt actually.  
"So... Are your ankle better?" Finn asked without any subject.  
"Yes. Thank you Finn" she said with a sad smile.  
"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked understanding the sadness in her smile.  
"Yes."  
Finn grabbed a movie that his mom liked and sat in the couch.  
"Is she going home?" he tought. Like his mother had read his mind,  
Carole who was walking down stairs asked Rachel:  
"Honney, would you like to sleep here tonight?"  
Rachel was really embarassed after the question Carole had made her.  
"I should go home" Rachel awnsered  
"You don't need to" Finn said looking at her.  
"Yeah... You dont need to go home knowing you are going to get hurt,  
sweetie." Carole said.  
"Are you sure that there is no problem?" she said sadly.  
"No, there is no problem" Carole said smiling at her.

Rachel was going to sleep in Finn's room, "Great" she thought. She was  
wearing one of Kurt's t-shirts and her jeans. When she was already in  
Finn's bed Finn arrived.  
"Hey Rach"  
"Hi Finn"  
"Are you feeling better?"  
"Yes, yes I am."  
"Hum- ok, thats great! Good night Rachel" he pulled the blanket over  
her and left the room. Carole and Burt told Rachel good night and  
Rachel missed Kurt, things would be easier if he wasn't on Dalton.

At 3AM someone started screaming, it was Rachel. Carole, Burt and Finn  
quickly woke up to find Rachel in Finn's bed having a nightmare. She  
was screaming Shelby, Beth and Finn's names.  
"Wake up Rach!" Finn said as she gasped and woke up sweating. Finn  
hugged her and told her everything was going be fine as she was saying  
sorry. Carole told Burt to go back to sleep and she went to the  
kitchen to grab a medicine for Rachel because she was having a fever.  
"Here, take some water and this medicine, it will make you feel much  
better, darilng." Carole said to Rachel.  
Rachel drank the water and took the medicines Carole td ber that she  
was in her room if anything happend. Finn sat in Rachel's bed and said:  
"Rachel I am here, ok? If anything happens I will be in Kurt's room."  
he kissed her forhead and left.  
13 minutes later Finn couldn't sleep, he was too worried about Rachel,  
so he went to her room and found her in a peaceful sleep. Finn laid  
down beside her and looked to her and whispered: "Everything is going  
to be fine, Rach". Finn hugged her and henwas really confortable with  
her in his arms so he finnally could sleep. 


End file.
